Sebagai Rival
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mula-mula, keduanya hanya saling mengenal dengan dua frase: Gadis Mantra dan Pemuda Transfigurasi. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium)


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Mula-mula, keduanya hanya saling mengenal dengan dua frase: Gadis Mantra dan Pemuda Transfigurasi.

 **Sebagai Rival** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Challenge Yourself Challenge (Paket Medium)_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Cho.

Gadis itu, seperti biasa, menyingkir sebentar dari gengnya demi menghabiskan satu sampai dua jam sendiri di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Meski memang gadis itu adalah seorang Ravenclaw yang dikenal dengan kecakapan otaknya, Cho tahu ia harus tetap belajar untuk mempertahankan nama baik asramanya. Dan ... sendiri bukanlah sebuah usaha menghindar dari teman-temannya, melainkan karena teman-temannya merasa gengsi untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Sayang sekali, padahal ada hal indah yang bisa dinikmati selama Cho berada di perpustakaan.

Hal itu adalah pemuda ikal yang sering duduk di area Transfigurasi.

.

Hari itu tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Cedric.

Pemuda itu, seperti biasa, menyingkir sebentar dari gengnya demi menghabiskan satu sampai dua jam sendiri di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Wajar memang mengingat pemuda itu adalah seorang Hufflepuff yang dikenal akan dedikasinya terhadap suatu pekerjaan, Cedric tahu ia harus tetap belajar untuk mempertahankan nama baik asramanya. Dan ... sendiri bukanlah sebuah usaha menghindar dari teman-temannya, melainkan karena teman-temannya merasa sayang untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Sayang sekali, padahal ada hal indah yang bisa dinikmati selama Cedric berada di perpustakaan.

Hal itu adalah gadis Asia yang sering duduk di area Mantra.

.

Hari itu begitu melelahkan bagi Cho.

Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan Quidditch Ravenclaw yang tanpa ia sadari, berlangsung selama tiga jam. Memang pekerjaan Cho tidak terdengar sulit, hanya mencari Snitch, tetapi justru pekerjaan yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi itulah yang menguras energi fisiknya.

Akan tetapi, begitu gadis itu menemukan sosok pemuda yang biasa ia lihat di area Transfigurasi berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan Quidditch dengan jubah kuning sambil membawa sapu ...

Energi Cho seketika kembali.

.

Hari itu begitu melelahkan bagi Cedric.

Pemuda itu baru saja memulai latihan Quidditch Hufflepuff yang ia sadari, akan berlangsung selama tiga jam. Memang pekerjaan Cedric tidak terdengar sulit, hanya mencari Snitch, tetapi justru pekerjaan yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi itulah yang menguras energi fisiknya.

Akan tetapi, begitu pemuda itu menemukan sosok gadis yang biasa ia lihat di area Mantra berjalan keluar dari lapangan Quidditch dengan jubah biru sambil membawa sapu ...

Energi Cedric seketika kembali.

.

Hari itu ada pertandingan Quidditch, Hufflepuff melawan Gryffindor.

Cho biasanya tidak pernah berminat menonton pertandingan lawan. Baginya, lebih baik dia menyiapkan diri dengan menjaga fisik dan batin daripada menyiapkan diri dengan menonton pertandingan tim yang nanti akan menjadi lawannya.

Namun hari itu berbeda.

Begitu mendengar kata Hufflepuff, pikiran Cho langsung melayang ke pertemuan (sangat) singkatnya dengan Pemuda Transfigurasi itu di pinggir lapangan Quidditch. Pemuda itu Hufflepuff, bukan?

Alasan tidak penting itulah yang membuat Cho kini duduk manis di stadion, mencari-cari sosok Pemuda Transfigurasi yang bertransformasi menjadi atlet Quidditch andal di lapangan.

Mata Cho kemudian menangkap sekelebat bola emas melintas diikuti oleh dua orang _seeker_ berwarna pakaian berbeda, merah dan kuning.

"Potter! Potter!"

"Diggory! Diggory!"

Cho tahu Potter adalah si _seeker_ berjubah merah. Berarti, nama Pemuda Transfigurasi itu ...

"Diggory," gumamnya pelan sambil mengulas senyum kecil.

.

Hari itu ada pertandingan Quidditch, Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin.

Cedric biasanya tidak pernah berminat menonton pertandingan lawan. Baginya, lebih baik dia menyiapkan diri dengan menjaga fisik dan batin daripada menyiapkan diri dengan menonton pertandingan tim yang nanti akan menjadi lawannya.

Namun hari itu berbeda.

Begitu mendengar kata Ravenclaw, pikiran Cedric langsung melayang ke pertemuan (sangat) singkatnya dengan Gadis Mantra itu di pinggir lapangan Quidditch. Gadis itu Ravenclaw, bukan?

Alasan tidak penting itulah yang membuat Cedric kini duduk manis di stadion, mencari-cari sosok Gadis Mantra yang bertransformasi menjadi atlet Quidditch andal di lapangan.

Mata Cedric kemudian menangkap sekelebat bola emas melintas diikuti oleh dua orang _seeker_ berwarna pakaian berbeda, hijau dan biru.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

"Chang! Chang!"

Cedric tahu Malfoy adalah si _seeker_ berjubah hijau. Berarti, nama Gadis Mantra itu ...

"Chang," gumamnya pelan sambil mengulas senyum kecil.

.

Hari itu ada pertandingan Quidditch, Ravenclaw melawan Hufflepuff.

Cho merasa senang sekaligus tegang. Di satu sisi, senang rasanya akhirnya dia akan melawan _seeker_ Hufflepuff yang sosoknya masih menjadi misteri baginya sejak dulu. Di sisi lain, tegang rasanya karena setahu Cho, Pemuda Transfigurasi itu sangat berbakat soal menangkap Snitch.

"Namanya Cedric Diggory," begitu kata Roger Davies saat tim Quidditch Ravenclaw tengah berjalan memasuki lapangan. "Satu tingkat di atasmu, keterampilan menangkap Snitch sedikit di atasmu, tetapi aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Cedric Diggory, akhirnya Cho tahu nama lengkap Pemuda Transfigurasi yang selama ini hanya ia namakan seperti itu di dalam benaknya.

.

Hari itu ada pertandingan Quidditch, Ravenclaw melawan Hufflepuff.

Cedric merasa senang sekaligus tegang. Di satu sisi, senang rasanya akhirnya dia akan melawan _seeker_ Ravenclaw yang sosoknya masih menjadi misteri baginya sejak dulu. Di sisi lain, tegang rasanya karena setahu Cedric, Gadis Mantra itu sangat berbakat soal menangkap Snitch.

"Namanya Cho Chang," gumam Cedric kepada dirinya sendiri saat tim Quidditch Hufflepuff tengah berjalan memasuki lapangan. "Satu tingkat di bawahku, keterampilan menangkap Snitch sedikit di atasku, tetapi aku yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Cho Chang, akhirnya Cedric tahu nama lengkap Gadis Mantra yang selama ini hanya ia namakan seperti itu di dalam benaknya.

.

Pertandingan hari itu usai, dimenangkan oleh Hufflepuff.

Roger Davies mendarat di atas tanah sambil terus saja mengomel mengenai _beater_ yang bukannya fokus kepada _bludger_ malah fokus kepada _quaffle_ , _keeper_ yang hanya fokus kepada dua _ring_ , serta _chaser_ yang tidak berhasil bekerja sama satu sama lain. Dia hanya tidak mengomel soal Cho yang gagal menangkap Snitch lebih cepat daripada Cedric.

Cho, tidak peduli dengan omongan Davies, justru menghampiri Cedric yang entah benar atau tidak, juga menghampiri dirinya.

"Permainanmu bagus," ucap pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Permainanmu juga," balas Cho diiringi seulas senyum sopan.

"Jika aku lengah sedetik saja tadi, aku yakin kau yang akan mendapatkan Snitch itu," tukas Cedric, juga dengan seulas senyum. "Kuharap kau tidak menaruh dendam."

Cho tertawa pelan. "Sampai jumpa di permainan berikutnya."

"Tentu."

.

Pertandingan hari itu usai, dimenangkan oleh Hufflepuff.

Cedric Diggory mendarat di atas tanah sambil mengangkat-angkat tangannya ke atas, membanggakan Snitch yang berhasil ia tangkap, membanggakan _beater_ yang selalu memukul _bludger_ di momen yang tepat, _keeper_ yang hanya kebobolan dua kali, serta _chaser_ yang tingkat sinkronisasinya pada permainan itu tinggi.

Cedric, tidak peduli dengan selebrasi yang dilakukan anggota timnya, justru menghampiri Cho yang entah benar atau tidak, juga menghampiri dirinya.

"Permainanmu bagus," ucap Cedric tanpa kalimat pembuka lebih dulu.

"Permainanmu juga," balas gadis itu diiringi seulas senyum.

"Jika aku lengah sedetik saja tadi, aku yakin kau yang akan mendapatkan Snitch itu," tukas Cedric. Seulas senyum ikut dibentuk sebagai bentuk kesopanan. "Kuharap kau tidak menaruh dendam."

Cho tertawa pelan. "Sampai jumpa di permainan berikutnya."

"Tentu."

.

Cedric Diggory ...

Pemuda itu lumayan digemari para gadis di Hogwarts. Bagaimana tidak, Cedric, selain memiliki paras tampan dan tubuh tegap, juga pandai dalam berbagai macam bidang ilmu sihir. Pemuda itu benar-benar berbakat, baik lahir maupun batin.

Cho harus mengakui bahwa dia tertarik kepada pemuda itu. Dia tahu saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati Cedric tidaklah sedikit, tetapi kalau memang mereka berjodoh, mengapa Cho harus menyerah sekarang?

.

Cho Chang ...

Gadis itu lumayan digemari para pemuda di Hogwarts. Bagaimana tidak, Cho, selain memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh mungil, juga pandai dalam berbagai macam bidang ilmu sihir. Gadis itu benar-benar berbakat, baik lahir maupun batin.

Cedric harus mengakui bahwa dia tertarik kepada gadis itu. Dia tahu saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati Cho tidaklah sedikit, tetapi kalau memang mereka berjodoh, mengapa Cedric harus menyerah sekarang?

.

"Juara Hogwarts ... Cedric Diggory!"

Cho mendengar sorak-sorai kegembiraan dari meja Hufflepuff saat nama itu selesai disebut. Cho mengalihkan pandang, mencari sosok pemuda yang masih melekat di ingatannya sebagai pemuda yang kerap duduk di area Transfigurasi.

Cedric maju ke depan, menghadap Dumbledore yang memegang kertas bertuliskan nama pemuda itu di tangannya. Mereka berbalas sapaan bangga sejenak sebelum Cedric membalikkan badan, menghadap seluruh audiens di Aula Besar hari itu.

Lalu mata pemuda itu tiba di mata Cho.

Cho tidak tahu ia salah lihat atau bagaimana, tetapi Cho yakin sekali Cedric baru saja ... tersenyum kepadanya.

Malu, gadis itu tersenyum balik, kaku.

Cedric lalu membalikkan badannya kembali, berjalan menuju ruang piala.

Dan pada saat itulah Cho tahu, dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

.

"Juara Hogwarts ... Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric mendengar sorak-sorai kegembiraan di sekitarnya saat namanya selesai disebut. Cedric terkekeh bangga. Ia biarkan teman-temannya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya karena ia sendiri merasa bangga akan hal yang baru saja ia terima.

Cedric maju ke depan, menghadap Dumbledore yang memegang kertas bertuliskan namanya di tangan. Mereka berbalas sapaan bangga sejenak sebelum Cedric membalikkan badan, menghadap seluruh audiens di Aula Besar hari itu.

Lalu mata Cedric tiba di mata gadis itu.

Cedric mengulas sebuah senyum. Cedric tidak tahu ia salah lihat atau bagaimana, tetapi Cedric yakin sekali Cho baru saja ... membalas senyumnya.

Cedric lalu membalikkan badannya kembali, berjalan menuju ruang piala.

Dan pada saat itulah Cedric tahu, dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

.

Pagi itu, Cho memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di sekitar Danau Hitam. Gadis itu bosan menetap di asrama dan ingin menghirup udara luar, meski hanya sejenak sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai.

Cho pergi ke sana sendiri. Bukan karena teman-temannya tidak mau, bukan pula karena teman-temannya belum bangun dari tidur mereka. Cho hanya sedang ingin menikmati ketenangan ini sendiri. Rupanya duduk-duduk di pinggir danau ditemani bunyi gemerisik daun, siulan burung, riak air, dan sayup-sayup nyanyian duyung menyenangkan juga.

"Cho?"

Cho menoleh cepat. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Cedric Diggory tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil sedikit menundukkan badan.

Tadi ... pemuda itu memanggilnya, bukan?

.

Pagi itu, Cedric memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Danau Hitam. Pemuda itu bosan menetap di asrama dan ingin menghirup udara luar, meski hanya sejenak sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai.

Cedric pergi ke sana sendiri. Bukan karena teman-temannya tidak mau, bukan pula karena teman-temannya belum bangun dari tidur mereka. Cedric hanya sedang ingin menikmati ketenangan ini sendiri. Rupanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi danau ditemani bunyi gemerisik daun, siulan burung, riak air, dan sayup-sayup nyanyian duyung menyenangkan juga.

Cedric menangkap sesosok gadis sedang duduk di pinggir Danau Hitam sambil menatap genangan air itu dengan tatapan kosong. Betapa terkejutnya Cedric saat ia mengenali sosok itu sebagai Cho Chang.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyapa. "Cho?"

Tadi ... ia memanggil gadis itu?

.

"Y-ya?" respons Cho dengan sedikit terbata. Bagaimana tidak, dia malu, loooh.

"Oh, tidak," balas Cedric sambil mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Hanya ingin memastikan apa itu benar kau."

Cho ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Cedric. Ia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Mau duduk di sini?"

Cedric mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jika itu tidak mengganggumu."

"Tentu tidak," ucap Cho cepat sambil menggeser posisinya sedikit, memberi Cedric ruang lebih untuk duduk. "Silakan."

Tawa pelan terurai dari mulut Cedric. Pemuda itu menarik sedikit jubah panjangnya, lalu duduk di samping Cho. "Kurasa aku memang membutuhkannya."

Cho tertawa pelan. "Kurasa juga begitu."

"Omong-omong, Cedric Diggory." Cedric mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita bertemu beberapa kali di pertandingan Quidditch, meski ... yah, bukan pertemuan yang istimewa."

"Aku tahu namamu," ucap Cho sambil membalas uluran tangan Cedric. "Dan kau juga sudah tahu namaku."

Cedric melepas jabatan tangannya, begitu pula Cho. "Sebenarnya, Cho ... ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu sejak ... sejak pengumuman adanya Pesta Dansa Yule."

Cho mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, silakan."

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Cho mengerjap. "A-apa?"

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" ulang Cedric dengan tempo lebih pelan. "Kalau sudah ada lelaki yang kauiyakan ajakannya, atau kau tidak mau, atau—"

"Belum ada yang mengajakku, kok," potong Cho sambil menahan geli.

Cedric menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

Cho tertawa kecil. "Kita ... pergi sebagai rival?"

"Tidak." Cedric menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bahkan berharap kita bisa melupakan Quidditch untuk yang satu ini, karena ini—"

Cho menelan ludah, menunggu jeda yang sengaja diciptakan sang pemuda. "Ya?"

"—untuk perasaanku."

Hening.

"Memalukan, ya?" tanya Cedric, memecah hening di antara keduanya.

"Tidak, kok," jawab Cho, lagi-lagi dengan senyum kecil khasnya. "Aku juga tidak mau pergi sebagai rival."

Cedric mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, aku mau pergi bersamamu."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Rincian Isi Paket Medium #ChallengeYourselfChallenge yang diambil:

\- Words: di bawah 2k  
\- Genre: Drama/Romance  
\- Setting: Tempat (Hogwarts) & Waktu (sebelum Triwizard 1994)  
\- Character: yang belum pernah ditulis (Cedric, Cho)  
\- (N)OTP: OTP (Cedric x Cho)

.

Jadi ... ini fanfiksi pertama Rey soal kedua manusia yang sebenarnya tidak Rey _deny_ hubungannya. _In fact_ , mereka adalah salah satu OTP Rey yang daftarnya bejibun sampai Rey sendiri kagak hapal, hahaha.

Sebenernya agak bingung sih, waktu mulai nulis ini. Cedric dan Cho dua-duanya berkiprah di Quidditch, _so library totally doesn't suit them_. Tapi yang ada di otakku adalah perpustakaan, dan kupikir—ini juga setelah diskusi dengan seorang Potterhead—keduanya wajar-wajar saja bertemu di perpustakaan karena: satu, Cho itu seorang Ravenclaw yang notabene cerdas, suka belajar; dua, Cedric itu seorang Hufflepuff yang notabene rajin, pasti rajin belajar; tiga, keduanya tidak bodoh, setidaknya mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk belajar di perpustakaan—bahkan yang bisa dibilang agak tertinggal seperti Harry dan Ron aja belajar di perpustakaan.

 _Above all, I hope this story was an enjoyable read for all of you._

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
